(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spring clip, particularly (but not exclusively) for fixing a mud-flap to a motor vehicle.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A known spring clip suitable for fixing a mud-flap to the lower in-turned edge of a vehicle body at the rear of a mudguard or fender (which edge is hereinafter referred to as a `fender-fold`) is described in German Utility Model Specification No. 1,965,603, and comprises two legs interconnected by a base region, the free ends of the legs being somewhat bent outwardly so that the clip may be fitted to a fender-fold and the marginal area of a mud-flap adapter protrusion to hold the two together by pressing the clip thereon, thus separating the legs as necessary. Due to the resilience of the clip, the legs press the mudguard flap against the fender-fold, and by providing a plurality of clips to engage the fender-fold and the mud-flap, the latter is to a certain extent held on the former.
However, the holding power obtainable in this way is relatively limited, because such a clip can only be placed over the fender-fold and adjacent mud-flap if the free ends of the legs have no hooks or teeth provided on their inner surfaces, which hooks or teeth could otherwise prevent the clip from sliding out of position or the mud-flap sliding out of the clip. In addition, the resilient restoring force of the legs must not be too high, because otherwise the legs would not expand or separate when attempting to mount the mud-flap on the fender-fold.
In use, it is found the known spring clips constantly become disengaged and lost, so that the holding of the mud-flap becomes impaired. It is therefore now the conventional practice to use rigid U-shaped clips having a clamping screw provided in a threaded hole formed in one leg of the clip and which presses the fender-fold and the engaging fastening area of the adapter protrusion against the other clip leg. In addition, clips as described in German Utility Model Specification No. 1,965,603 have been used, which clips comprise two separate leg elements which can be pressed together with the aid of a nut and bolt, so that they maintain the mud-flap on the fender-fold. Other spring clips are known for example from U.S. Patent Specification No. 3,226,763, but these clips are relatively complicated and moreover have legs which extend substantially parallel to one another; such clips will therefore suffer from the same disadvantages as have been discussed above in connection with the known mud-flap fixing clips.
These known clips for fixing mud-flaps to motor vehicles have the disadvantage of requiring a screw, which either presses the fender-fold and the mudguard flap against the second leg of the clip or presses together the two clip legs. Such a screw projects outwards at least beyond one clip leg and generally in the direction of the wheel which is located in front of the mudguard. In particular, in the case of modern vehicles with relatively small wheel cut-outs and soft suspension, this can lead to the projecting screw end coming into contact with the tire. Generally this difficulty cannot be eliminated by fitting the clip in such a way that the projecting screw end is directed away from the tire, i.e. rearwards. In the case of such an arrangement the screw is accessible only with great difficulty, and frequently the mud-flap can be fitted only by jacking up the vehicle and removing the wheel.